


Hollywood Stars

by probablynotadalek



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotadalek/pseuds/probablynotadalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy comes home. She was dearly missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Stars

It had been months. Peggy had been in Hollywood for months and yes, she loved her job and yes, she had fun but she missed home like nothing else. 

She missed Angie. 

Peggy decided not to tell her when she was coming back. She came home and Angie was sitting on their couch (she stopped thinking of the mansion as Howard’s ages ago), her body curled around a book in a way Peggy knew meant that it was a dime detective novel and the killer was about to be revealed. She didn’t hear Peggy come in and Peggy had no desire to ruin the moment. 

“Of course it’s not the butler, that’s too obvious.” Angie mumbled as Peggy made her way across the room. She turned the page so quickly Peggy thought she heard it rip it and continued reading. “No, it can’t be her.” Angie said without taking her eyes off the paper. Peggy set her bag down and sat in the chair next to the couch as she turned the page again and gasps. “It is!” Angie shut the book and looked up to see Peggy smiling at her. “English? How long have you been there?”

“About three pages.” 

Angie practically launched herself over the edge of the couch and Peggy didn’t have time to get a word in before Angie was straddling her legs, Angie’s hands on her face and Angie’s mouth against hers, desperate and sloppy. Peggy tilted her head back, deepening the kiss, and raised a hand to Angie’s hip and closed her eyes for a second before there were two hands on her shoulders pushing her backwards. 

“A letter, Peg?”

It took Peggy a moment to realize what she was talking about. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before I left, but it was urgent and you were at auditions-”

“You couldn’t of called?” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Damn right you’re sorry. Took a week for the letter to get here, I thought you were dead!” 

“I’m not dead.” 

“Well obviously.” Angie leaned in and kissed her again. “You didn’t even invite me to visit. I know Hollywood’s no Broadway, but you could have at least taken me to see the sign.”

“It was mostly business.” Peggy’s smile dropped. “Enough people got hurt, I couldn’t have you-” 

Angie kissed her a third time, light and sweet and just long enough to keep Peggy from dwelling on the past. “Look at you, being chivalrous even when I’m mad. I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Good!” Angie said, climbing off of Peggy’s lap as quickly as she could, which was not as quickly as she had intended. “Because I’ve just come up with some pretty big plans, and if you didn’t love me, this could get awkward.” She extended a hand and pulled Peggy to her feet before half-dragging her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Nothing about the room had changed, and yet, the sheets were a different color, there was a new blanket on the end (holes in it, already unraveling, varying size across it- Angie had been learning to knit), all of the trinkets and perfume bottles on the dresser had been rearranged, there were clothes on the floor, and along one wall there hung a large collection of newspaper clippings and postcards. All from Hollywood. All about Peggy.

She stepped forward and noticed a few of the headlines. 

‘MYSTERIOUS DAME TAKES HOLLYWOOD BY STORM’- followed by a blurry photograph of her outside the destroyed Isodyne Energy building. 

Peggy’s fingers brushed over the obituaries of Whitney Frost and her husband, the Council of Nine. “Too many, too close together,” Angie said as she wrapped her arms around Peggy’s waist, resting her chin on Peggy’s shoulder. “Seemed suspicious. Figured it was you.”

“Technically it was Whitney Frost-”

“Frost did all that?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain, just. Not yet.” Angie didn’t respond, simply buried her face in Peggy’s neck. 

Peggy plucked one of the postcards off the wall -- ‘Greetings From Los Angeles’, each letter depicting a different landmark. She read the back, addressed to ‘My Dearest A-’ followed by a lipstick-kiss and a ‘Missing you’. Jarvis had teased her about it but Peggy supposed there was no way he couldn’t have known. She touched another, a city street at night, flashing signs and cars and beams of light standing out against the dark blue sky in a way she knew Angie would love. 

Finally, Peggy reached a tabloid article with a picture of her and Jarvis leaving Stark’s front gate. ‘STARK’S NEWEST WOMAN HERE TO STAY?’ Peggy laughed lightly as she skimmed the article, which described her as the daughter of a mid-western oil driller and Howard’s secret fiancée. 

“Funniest thing is,” Angie said softly, breath brushing Peggy’s ear, “That's the clearest picture of you I could find.”

Peggy laughed again, easy and bright. “The whole city’s full of beasts who will do anything for a good rumor.”

“Well,” Angie moved back a bit to turn Peggy around, looping her arms around Peggy’s neck. “I guess we’ll just have to start a few rumors of our own, huh English?” She said, backing up to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a conversation with [finnicky-art](www.finnicky-art.tumblr.com) (one of the coolest cats around)
> 
> The postcards mentioned are [here](https://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/6360510/il_fullxfull.248622947.jpg) and [here](http://www.amoeba.com/admin/uploads/blog/Eric_B/POSTCARDSTOYOU160.jpeg)


End file.
